IMP Episode 30
IMP Episode 30 (The soap of the Nibelungen) is the first episode of the fourth season of IMP series and is the second Valentine themed episode. Story The video starts with Bush and Blair playing their video game at the White House, and the General tries conving them that their term is over. But the two are too into their game, so General brings two 'guests' over, which turn out to be Brown and Obama. Brown starts shooting at them, and ends up hitting their TV, in which they still play their video game. Bush gets bored, however, and he takes Blair with him to play outside. The General locks the door as they go out, and Bush just realizes then that they took over their office. Bush wants to fight back, but Blair has to go to the bathroom, in which he can't since they can't go back into the White House. Zody went with Mayleen to the mall and they get ready to hug, when Meglif sees them and shouts "Zody? With his girlfriend? How could you!" and runs outside, crying. Meglif, despite hating Zody, is upset over this, and while Hhog comforts her, John comes in and asks if they need help with the plumbing. She says the sink is broen, in which John says a recurring joke through the episode "Ah, a job that requires me to be shirtless!" and rips off his shirt. Ginny then sees Meglif with her boyfriend Hhog, and runs outsde crying. Hhog mutters how much trouble he's going to be in, when Roger suddenly comes in, saying how Hhog owes him 500,000 pesetas. Hhog only has 5 billion dollars, but doesn't use the peseta currency, where Roger says he will hear from his lawyers. While Meglif is doing laundry, Ginny barges into her room and claims she has her eye on her Hhog. Meglif doesn't know what she's talking about, and Ginny gets her hand ready ready to smack her, when Henrik comes in, saying "Meglif? With Ginny? Carry on", and Meglif smacks Ginny, which makes Ginny smack her back. Hentaiboy sees a cat fight, which the viewer assumes is Ginny and Meglif's fight, but is actually two cats fighting outside. Him and Zody push the two out of the way, and watch the cat fight outside. Henrik states that watching the fight requires him to be shirtless, and strips himself of his shirt. Meglif can't accept the fact that Ginny has a perfect and nice relationship, and that she too is stuck in a perfect and nice relationship, in which Henrik tells her that's life. Hentaiboy says they have a perfect life that they live, "all happy and perfectly happy". Ginny coughs, and assumably dies. At the cemetery, Hhog is heartbroken about the loss of his girlfriend, pondering in his tears why she had to cough. The priest gives them the chance to say their final goodbye, which is a task that requires Mayleen to go shirtless. Hentaiboy says goodbye to Ginny, regretting not getting to know her as well, when Tiffany spots him with the corpse and runs outside, crying, which makes Hentaiboy say "What, I was gonna use a condom." Meglif tricks Hhog into giving her a tissue, which is apparantly a sign of love, and after seconds of planning, decide to get married, humorously, in the cemetery. Zody prepares to eat some onions that are at the counter, which makes his girlfriend Mayleen jealous, and she runs outside, without crying. The Priest says that if anyone is against the wedding to speak now or hold silence, in which nobody responds. He believes that someone is bound to be against the wedding, and says to speak now or he'll explode if he's dramatically interrupted later. Just as he's about to annouce the new husband and wife, Ginny comes in, against the wedding. Tiffany takes back the shirt she apparantly borrowed from her, and Hentaiboy can't believe she's alive, saying she coughed. Behind the scenes, though, it was actually the TV behind her. Hhog said he couldn't feel a pulse, which was because he wears gloves. And Meglif said she can't be alive, because she hacked her skull repeatedly with an ax, and dropped her from the fifth floor window to be submerged in water for over an hour. The reason she survived was because she eats 3 servings of vegtables a day, and brushes her teeth every morning. Henrik then climas that her corpse is still over there, in which she can't explain thereasoning for that (yet). Meglif demands why she stopped their wedding, and before she explains, listening to her story requires Hhog to be shirtless in which he remembers he's already shirtless and simply buffers himself up. Ginny is pregnant, and starts freaking out on what to do, when she falls off the staris which instantly cured her of pregnancy. The day is saved, and Hentaiboy states this is the second best drama he's ever seen, which makes Henrik wonder his personal best drama was, which turned out to be a bar of singing soap for the love of shampoo. Not al is solved, though. Hhog still owes Roger 500,000 pesetas, but Hhog remembers that a dollar is worth more than any peseta, and it makes him wonder why he ows him so much anyway. Roger paid for his tests at a recent hospital visit, and he has wing cancer. Hhog doesn't have wings, so Roger says he must have been cured. This scene, animated by Zody, shows Hentaiboy seeing "nothing with nothing", which makes him run outside, crying. Roger wonders who ended up dying then if it wasn't Ginny, and it turns out it was Ginnys long lost sister. Trivia * The relationship between H Hog and Meglif is based upon their voice actors (who are currently engaged in real life). * Meglif's voice actress worked on having to cry properly in scenes of Meglif upset. * Ginny has a sister it seems. Category:Episodes